Speedy Portals
by AnntheHedgehog
Summary: <html><head></head>Sonic leaves his family and reappears at Aperturte two years later.</html>


**Sonics POV…**__

_I stared into the distance, there sat my beautiful girlfriend. Calm and collected, the boys had fallen asleep under the tree. Leaves floated down to the ground as the sun set over the horizon, I joined her and squeezed her hand tightly. This caught her attention "What's the matter Sonic?" I stared at her clueless face, filled with curiosity._

"_My parent's. Want to see me." I explained and shook my head, "That's great, what you wanna make a good first impression?" she asked her ears twitching at the noise of birds. I nodded and she pulled me against her chest, "Don't worry Sonic, you'll do great!" she assured thumbs up in confidence a big cheerful smile across her muzzle. _

_I broke down in tears; she looked at me confused by my outburst. "Hey! Sonic don't cry you'll wake up the kids." She said pointing over to 14-year-old Ash, 12-year-old Alex and a 10-year-old Zeke. All together, under the tree, sleeping like there's no tomorrow._

"_They, they want me to stay." I croaked she looked at me in disbelief; she kissed me gently on the cheek and wiped my tears away with her thumb. "It's OK, maybe they want you to stay there for a month. I'll be fine." She said winking at me; I shook my head "No! It's not like that." I said closing my eyes in pain.  
><em>

_Then a car revved up near the tree alarming the kids, "They want me to stay." I repeated walking over to the kids and kissing them on the forehead. "Where are you going Daddy?" Zeke asked holding my hand and not letting go, "Far away Zeke, I'm sorry but. They forced me to." I apologized walking over to her and kissing her passionately on the lips she kissed me back with the same love I had._

"_Goodbye, I love you, don't ever forget that." I reminded them, they all nodded and they watched in sadness as I entered the jeep and waved from the window as it drove off out onto the freeway. I cried again and rolled up into a ball, blocking out the sunlight as we drove in silence to a big building with blue letters on the front say 'Aperture', we entered the gates and I was escorted into a dim room with screens, computers, filing cabinets etc._

_We entered another room, a big egg-shaped room and in the middle was a robot connected to a railing above the ceiling. "It's so good to see you Sonic, how was your trip?" this, was my mother.  
><em>**2 Years Later Sonics POV…**

I walked into the reception room and checked to see if everything was going perfectly as planned, young children were distracted by the robots as they weaved through the crowd. Parents tried desperately to make them behave. I smirked; I felt a sting run up my shoulder and looked to my left arm to see what looked like a blue key [abstract] which was going through what seemed to be an orange and blue circle.

My left eye turned a light blue as I tapped into my mother's computer trying to communicate with her, "What!" I asked sternly sounding very impatient. "Please come, we have a new test subject." She asked kindly, I was confused. Didn't we shut down the test chambers a year ago? I was stumped; she never usually told me anything after my shifts. I stared at the pin code and jabbed the keys with ease, the door opened and I entered my mother's chamber.

"Here, I think you'll be pleased by who it is." She said proudly pointing to the screen, I stared in disbelief. There on a bed, sleeping peacefully was Ann. I nearly jumped and stared, "Why did you bring her here?" I erupted she recoiled and chuckled. "Well you seemed so lonely always looking out your window staring into space, you can see her if you want." She explained nudging me to an elevator; I reluctantly walked into the elevator and was sended downwards to the rooms.

Her room number was 216 was what I was told, I knocked on the door and heard her groan slightly before stretching and opening up the door. "Yes? Huh?" she looked at me as though I wasn't real, "Am I dreaming?" she asked herself aloud I shook my head and caressed her cheek.

"Sonic! Where are the kids? What is this place? Where have you been for the past 2 years?" I sighed and laughed, guiding her to the bed lying down beside her as she faced me, all ears.

"I don't know where the kids are, I'll ask my mother. This is Aperture. My mother runs the place she's a robot. And I've been living here. Oh how much I've missed those beautiful eyes of yours!" I hugged her tightly, "Can we go home now Sonic?" she asked like a sick child. My smile turned into a gloomy upturned lip, "You can but, I have to stay." I said disappointed that I couldn't see my three children. [even though she found them]

"But, I thought that… OK I'll stay with you." She said her eyes gleaming "No you can't OK what about the kids?" I asked completely confused by her agreement, "Tails and Shadow will take care of them." She said begging for me to agree. "I well uh OK." I mumbled knowing she won't give up.

"Here, it'll help you test." I handed her the portal gun as she assessed it with care, "What's it do?" she asked then she realized the tattoo and questioned that. "I explain everything along the way." I assured Ann guiding into the elevator helping her attach it to her left arm, we arrived shortly after to the test room.

I help her put on her long fall boots and guided her to the end of a platform; on the ledge above us was a door. I showed her what to do and automatically a portal gun was attached to my arm, I shot a hole on the top of the wall and a blue one on the floor below us. I jumped through landing on my two feet with my long fall boots; she stared in disbelief then tried herself.

She smacked against the wall, but gained her balance and followed me through the elevator up to another testing chamber. After hours of trying and testing her abilities mum decided to make it harder, "want you to make it through 20 of my test chambers and reach my chamber then I will accept my son to have you as his companion." GLaDOS challenged Ann reluctantly agreed and we were welcomed to a brightly lit room and stared as a podium stood before us, the room looked so big! This was going to take a while.

**Authors Note; **since Portal 2 is out decided to do this yes it's an crossover my first so please don't be rude!

**Disclaim: **Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega.

GLaDOS, Valve Corporation.  
>Ann the Hedgehog, Ash the Hedgehog, Zeke the Fox, Alex the Echidna, AnntheHedgehog.<p> 


End file.
